A Sister's Love
by WilliamXD
Summary: Oneshot: Rose and her sister Paige finally get time off for themselves in the resistance. But will Rose come out and tell her sister her secret? Warning: Contains: A little smut. You have been warned.


Rose Tico was a young girl, the age of 18, who worked for the resistance against the empire. Her sister was working as a fighter, a bomber to be specific for the resistance.

Although this war bared heavy on them, they both loved the free time that they got on their own. When they werent in battle, fighting or fixing things, they would spend their time together. In their chamber, they would sleep, talk, and try theor best to get their mind off of the war.

"Rose, Im back, they said were in the clear for now." Rose turned to page and smiled. "Good, I helped fix some of the ships and their all ready to go when we finally sneak up on the first orders fleet." Paige smiled, Rose could go on all day about how the resistance is getting closer and closer to destroying the first order.

Paige took off her hat and tossed it on the table. She sat next to Rose and looked at the floor. "Paige, are you okay?" Paige was silent for a few moments before looking up at her sister. "Do you ever think were doing something wrong?" Rose was confused, what did she mean?

"What do you mean?" Paige took a deep breath in. "What if we are harming lifes? Family's? People who have children." Again it was silent between them. "Paige, your my sister, your strong, and you can do this. After the war, there will be no more pain. And we can finally live in peace."

Paige hugged her sister, swaying back and forth. "Thank you rose." Paige smiled as she got back up to her feet. "Im going to go and find something to eat Rose. I'll be back okay?" Rose nodded and with that, her sister had left the room.

Rose stared at the floor, her heart hurting slightly. What if what they were doing was wrong? No, they were killing innocent people, not them. She laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her feelings have conflicted for a few months now.

She didnt think she would love her sister more if her sister left to fight instead of being with her fixing ships, but she was wrong all along. Why must she feel this way? And feel the pain that comes with losing her sister? What if she was to lose her? She didnt want her to die in combat. She wanted her safe with her. Rose was cursed with this new feeling that came with joining the resistance with her sister. The feeling of love, but a new kimd of love, one she had never felt before.

It didnt start out that way, it was only her normal love from the start. But the less and less time she spent with her sister, the more and more her heart swelled. How could she do this? What would their mother think if she was still alive. She hated herself, hated her heart and the feelings that came with it.

She felt a tear go down her face as she wiped it. "God dammit Rose, get yourself together and be strong." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She could hear the footsteps of her sister coming down the hall. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

She heard the door open as her sister walked in. "Rose you in here?" Rose turned on the sink and wiped her face with water. "Yeah, Im in the bathroom, hold on!" She looked herself in the mirror and nodded to herself. She wont lose her sister, she couldnt let that happen.

She opened the door and looked at her sister, who was getting undressed. Rose stopped and looked at her, the sight of her sister making her blush for some odd reason. She had feelings for her sister that seemed to get a bit out of control. Did she really love her own sister that much? So much to the point of falling in love?

If she was, then the resistance would want nothing of it. She would be banished and exiled from the resistance. "Sis, did... Did you get something to eat?" Paige nodded as she pulled out sandwiches that she had brought from the cafeteria.

"Yep, lets sit down and eat, 'cause I'm starving." Rose smiled, a weak and nervous smile, but a smile non the less. Rose sat next to her sister as she claimed the food from her hand. "This is offically my sandwich." Paige rolled her eyes. "Okay you little snob, thats your sandwich."

Rose couldn't help but giggle to herself, she loved her sisters sense of humor. "So when do they need you out again Paige?" Paige shrugged. "They said it could take from an hour to five days. We're just waiting on the right time to drop the bombs." Rose understood that defeating the first order would need patients, but this was ridiculous.

"They said they need me working on ships starting tomorrow." Her sister looked at her. "Oh? Well then we can make the best out of tonight. What do you say?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure. That would be the best thing." Paige hugged her as she hugged back smiling.

Rose took a bite as her teeth sunk into her sandwich. She looked up at her sister as she watched her take her bite. Her hair, her blue eyes, her cheeks. She loved how her sister was skinnier than she was. Paige was fit, fighting, while she was a bit overweight and fixed ships. "Sis, are you okay? You've been acting a bit strange since I've been back this time around."

Rose snapped out of her thought and nodded. "Of cwouse." Her words came out weird as she tried to speak with food in her mouth. They bothed laughed as she finally took her time to chew and swallow her food. "I said 'of course'. I've been fine, just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Paige tilted her head, curious. "Well what you been thinking about?" Rose froze at the question. "Um. Well. You wouldn't really understand. Really, it's just some stupid thoughts that aren't all important." Paige sighed and took her hand. "Rose, I'm here for you, even in the craziest of things, I'll always be here for you."

Rose took a deep breath as she looked up at her sister. "W-Well, you promise not to hate me?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Your my sister, of course I won't hate you." Rose nodded slowly after pausing to think about her next move.

"Well, um, I have a confession to make to you." Paige held Roses hand, here goes nothing. "Um, I've fallen deep in love with someone I never meant to fall in love with and... And its wrong and horrible that I'm even saying this but, that someone is you..."

There was a long silence, Paige looking at Rose with a expressionless face. "Rose...You... I..." But it was too late, Rose already got up from the bed and walked out with tears in her eyes. "No! Rose wait!" She got up and ran out the door to follow Rose, but she seemed to have already left the hallway. "Damnit, I have to find her."

Rose ran as fast as she could to her work station, a safe place where she could hide and cry without anyone bothering her. How could she be such a horrible person, to fall in love with her own sister. Their parents would think she was a disgrace if they knew. And now her sister was going to forever hate her.

She ran down the stairs as she finally reached her place of work. Tools lined up for when the time finally came. But she wasn't there for fixing anything, she was there so that she could cry her heart out. She turned on the light, brighting everything around her.

She sat down crying, her hands on her wet face. "Rose!? Are you down here!?" Rose turned away from her sister as she walked into the room. "G-Go away Paige, please. I don't need you to show me how much of a horrible person I am. Because I already know that I am."

Paige sat down next to Rose silently and rubbed her back. "Rose, listen to me for a few moments okay?" Rose shook her head. "No, just leave it alone. Forget that any of this happened. Forget-". Paiges hands held Roses cheeks and turned her head towards her.

"Look at me Rose, you didn't hurt me and you didn't scare me away. You should have come to me with this." Rose looked at her sister, her eyes dried of tears. "Come back to the room and we can talk about this. Please Rose, please?" Rose finally gave up with a sigh and nodded to Paige. "Fine. I will try." Paige smiled as she gave Rose a hug. Then, Rose followed Paige back into their room.

Opening the door, Rose was scared and confused. What was going through her sisters head? Why didn't hate her? She didn't know, but she was grateful. Paige sat down as Rose looked at her. "Well you gonna sit next to me or not?" Rose snapped out of her thoughts and slowly sat next to Paige.

"Rose, I... I don't know what made you feel these feelings. But... But if this is something you feel then... Then I want to give you a chance." Rose couldn't believe what was coming out of her sisters mouth. After telling Paige her feelings, she still gave her a chance.

"I... Sister, I don't know why, but these feelings just happened..." Paige sighed and gripped Roses hand. "I-Im so sorry Paige-". Paige cut her off as her lips met Rose's. Rose was taken back by the kiss, confused, but yet didn't pull back. Her sisters lips were on her own.

When Paige pulled away, Rose's face was red, she could barely speak. "Rose, all I care about is you. And your all I have in the resistance. To be honest, I don't see why not." Rose couldn't believe her ears. A million emotions clashing against her at one time.

"S-So that means?" Paige gave a small smile and giggle. "Yes sister, it means I don't see why we can't give it a try." This time, it was Rose who leaned it. Her lips meeting together once again. She let her mouth open as both her hands caressed her sisters face.

She could feel the shyness between them, the unsureness. But her worry's began to ease the more her sister kissed her. Her sisters tongue now in her own mouth. She couldn't help but whimper as their tongues danced together in perfect sync to each other.

Rose opened her eyes, looking into her sisters eyes. They were beautiful like always, waves of her beauty crashing within her sight. "Y-Your really beautiful." The compliment made her sister smile. "Thanks, but you are too Rose." Rose shook her head turning around.

"N-No. I'm fat and your beautiful." She could hear Paiges classic giggle. "Sis, look at me. If I didn't think you were, would I do this?" Again, her lips pushed against Roses, this time more heavy and deep. Their tongues entangled as Rose's hands couldn't help but roam her sisters chest.

"P-Paige, is this wrong. A-Am I going too fast?" Paige shook her head slowly. "Just shut up and kiss me Rose." Paige then claimed Rose's lips as she tugged up her shirt, exposing her belly. At this point, Rose was completely red and lost for words.

Paige stopped kissing for a moment as she took off Rose's shirt. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Rose shook her head as Paige tossed her shirt to the side, along with her own shirt. Rose could feel it as Paige's lips brushed against her bare neck, kissing down it.

Rose bit her lip in anticipation, she felt like she was going to explode. Paige's hands wondered around her sister's naked breast, her teeth biting her neck. Rose couldn't help but moan slightly, unable to hold back the sounds from her mouth.

"Rose, screw everything that's happened to us these last few years. All I want is us together and happy while we can." Rose nodded as Paige's lips descended down Rose's breasts, then her stomach. Ot made Rose squirm at the touch of her sisters lips. She felt completely lost and free. Free from fear, free from trouble.

All Rose coild think about was her sister, how could this be happening? Why wouwould her sister ever love her back like this? She didn't know.

Rose watched as her sister slowly pulled down her pants, exposing her. Rose hid her face in embarrassment, her sister looking at her naked crotch. She couldn't help the wettness in between her legs she felt from all of this.

She could feel her sisters hot breath against her exposed wetness. She was nervous, nervous that after this, things would change for them forever. Paige looked up at Rose for approval, as Rose nodded.

Paige sweetly kissed up her sisters thigh, Rose letting out wimpers as her mouth kissed closer and closer to her exposed womanhood.

Rose could feel the stings of pleasure and excitement as her sisters tongue entered inside her. "P-Paige, A-Ahhh." She only moved deeper into her sister Rose, her tongue explore every inch of Rose's exposed wetness.

Rose tilted her head backward in pure pleasure and bless, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She could hear the gushing sound her sisters tongue made inside her, which only made Rose want more. This was more than she ever wanted.

Paige didn't care anymore about if they were sisters or not. They were happy right? They were all they had left, and she loved her sister more than anything in the galaxy.

Paige could taste her sister's wetness as it rushed from inside her. The sweet taste of her sisters gushing gooey nectar that entered her mouth was intoxicating and sweet. Her heart raced at the speed of light as she listened to her sister moan and squirm.

Rose couldn't take it anymore as she felt herself on edge. She gripped the sheets of the bed and yelled out in pure ecstasy as she teached her climax, shoving her sisters head as deep as possible.

Her body twitch as she rode out her climax, her body crashing down on the bed. Paige removing her mouth from her sisters wet womanhood. She kissed Rose, looking into her eyes.

"T-That. Um. T-That. I love you P-Paige." Paige smiled as she got off of her sister and stood up to stretch. From the speakers of the room, Rose could hear it as they called all bombers to battle. Paige looked at Rose after she had gotten dressed. "Look, everything will be okay, we will discuss this more when I get back okay?" Rose nodded as Paige kissed her red cheeks.

"Ill see you soon Rose. I love you!" Rose smiled and laughed nervously. "I love you too Paige." Before Paige could walk out the door of the room, she stopped and grabbed something that was from around her neck, a necklace. "Here, I want you to have this. And when I come back, Ill explain where I got it. I trust it with you." Rose nodded as Paige smiled.

Like that, Paige was gone, off to battle for the resistance. Rose wished she was with her sister fighting for freedom and love, their new found love.

"Rose Tico, I'm sorry to inform you that as of today, your sister lost her life in the battle against the first order." Rose couldn't believe her ears as she fell too her knees and sobbed into her hands, making them wet from her tears.

Her sister, gone. The only one she had left in her life that she loved. She felt like nothing, she was nothing.

From the corner of her hearing, she could hear footsteps in her work station. It sounded like it was coming from the escape pods. She got up from her seat, tears still in her eyes. She walked over to see a man who looked awfully familiar. "Finn, The Finn?"


End file.
